Into the Underworld
by Maegatr0n
Summary: The Great Wizarding War has been lost. Harry Potter is dead, and Lucius Malfoy continues to live in disgrace, his family destroyed by the Dark Lord. But Lucius will face more than the public humiliation he has received in the past, he must survive a marriage to a muggle born witch, who loaths everything that Lucius stands for. Will they find common cause or destruction?
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters other than Persephone Demetrius. All rights belong to JK Rowling. Just a little heads up, I have changed some of the events to the series, and you may find some characters alive that previously were thought to be dead. There will be uncomfortable situations in later chapters, hence the rating of M. Please review, I would love to hear everyone's thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here._

That should have been the headline after the bloody wars. Good fought against evil in the battle that would decide the fate of the wizarding world. For all time.

The front page of the newly owned Daily Prophet had shown the Dark Lord, standing in triumph over the body of Harry Potter. The wizarding world had felt it that day, the hopelessness of the fight now that The Boy Who Lived had been murdered.

After the war, the deaths didn't stop. Voldemort had stepped into the shoes of the Minister of Magic, the prior one having disappeared suddenly and without explanation. Questions had gone without answers in almost every household. Fear ran rampant like the plague and no one escaped its company.

No person's fear was greater, then that Lucius Malfoy. His manor, which once were filled with the voices of his wife and child were eerily silent. His footsteps echoed through the empty passage ways and hidden corridors.

His strode past a house elf, throwing his duster at the creature without a moment's pause. Lucius stopped before his liquor cabinet and uncorked a bottle of fire-whiskey, pouring a generous amount into the tumbler. His still-gloved hands shook and he threw back the glass, wincing as it burned its way down his throat. The great Lucius Malfoy…what would his ancestors think of him now? A powerful wizard, with such impeccable bloodlines, quaking in his boots, drinking cheap fire-whiskey as if he were a man dying of thirst.

_Lucius grasped Narcissa's hand in his own as they watched the Dark Lord addressing the rest of the school. The giant Hagrid held the boy's body in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Lucius looked to his son, who stood on the opposing side of the castle. Their eyes met, and Lucius had the distinct feeling that Draco had no desire to join them on the side of the Dark Lord. His eyes were distant, and he looked at his parents in desperation. _

_"From this day forth, you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead! And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us…or die" _

_Lucius called to his son then, reaching out his hand, Narcissa calling out to him as well as she stood beside him. _

_ "Draco, come." Lucius said, taking a step forward in a last attempt at begging for his son to return to him. If the Dark Lord saw that Draco would come willingly back to their fold, perhaps it was not too late for them… Slowly, one step after another, Draco made his way into the courtyard and towards the Dark Lord._

_"Ah, well done Draco. Well done." The Dark Lord smiled as he embraced Draco in a close hug and let him go to his parents who stood behind him. The Longbottom boy had started talking, and Lucius placed a hand on his son's shoulder, pulling him close and leaning forward to whisper in his ear._

_"We are leaving. We are going to slowly push through the others, and we are never returning to Britain." Lucius grasped his son and wife and slowly began backing through the crowd. Lucius was barely aware that silence had fallen, and the Dark Lord had stopped talking. When the silence came to his attention, he looked back to the Dark Lord who had turned back around to his followers._

_"And where do you think you are going Lucius? Surely, you aren't leaving at the moment of our triumph?" The crowd parted, and the family of three were left out in the open as the Dark Lord started towards them, raising his wand._

_"My lord, I…" Lucius began, raising his hand, knowing that this might well be the last straw. His final moments._

_"I have forgiven you time and time again, Lucius. I am afraid that this time, I just can't let you off the hook"_

_"Please, my lord, we were just…"_

_"Enough Lucius! Avada Kedavra!" Time seemed to slow, and Lucius watched as his wife and son fell to the cobblestone ground, the light leaving their eyes in an instant. Lucius fell to his knees, crawling to his wife first, and shaking her, unable to process what had just occurred. _

_"Narcissa…" He whispered, placing a trembling hand on her cheek and turning her face to his. Her eyes were cold and empty. A cry escaped his lips that he tried desperately to swallow in front of all of his once close comrades. He leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead, willing her not to be dead. In a terror he turned to Draco, who lay beside his mother, his eyes staring through Lucius and his hand outreached, perhaps in one last effort to seek comfort from his father. Lucius dragged his son's body into his lap and smoothed back the boy's hair, his entire body now shaking. _

_"Draco. Get up. Speak to me. Please…say anything…" He whispered. The world around him was silent, even as the Dark Lord began the final assault on the rest of Hogwarts. The cries of the warring wizards drowned out the sounds of his anguish, and he fought against the strong arms that grasped his shoulders and pulled him up and away from the fighting. Lucius reached out to his family one last time as Severus Snape pulled him back and away from the fighting. _

There was a small knock, it might have once been imperceptible, but in such a silent and empty house it rang out like an alarm to Lucius. Though he was startled, he was bent on keeping his image of complete control. His _lie_. Slowly he wiped a hand across his brow to collect the sweat before turning towards the source of the noise.

The stranger stepped from the hall with careful measured steps and stopped. Lucius relaxed markedly when he saw that it was only his childhood friend, Severus Snape, still wearing his black Deatheater robes.

"When will it be enough Severus? I am fed up with this…_humiliation"_ Lucius spat this last word with detestation. He poured himself another generous portion and threw it back, pursing his lips after he had drained the glass.

"It will be enough when He says it is enough. We always knew what we were getting into Lucius. Ever since we decided to join. There was a point we could have turned back, but it is far too late now." Severus stepped closer, taking a glass from the cabinet and taking the bottle.

"Just when I think He has had his final laugh, his final _joke_, there is another more degrading, debasing task that he asks of me. I kill, maim, grovel, and beg…My family is dead Severus. And He keeps on taking….taking…" Lucius paused, his cold blue-gray eyes vacant as he thought back to his son. His only son…Draco had made him so proud. Had he even ever told him that? Lucius wasn't so sure, and he clenched his jaw. He was trying to keep himself under control. He tried to stay the rage that was building up in his chest, threatening to burst forth.

"When did it all become so pointless?" Lucius thundered as he threw his glass into the empty fireplace, sending glass flying everywhere. He turned angrily to look at Snape, who raised an eyebrow at his friend's outburst.

"Lucius, get a hold of yourself. " Severus said quietly, but sternly. Lucius rounded on the man, his fist raised. A look from Severus' dark eyes made him reconsider for a moment, and lower his attack. But his eyes remained fixed on the Deatheater. Severus lowered his glass and set it carefully on the table to his side.

"We…all do what we must to survive Lucius. I want to survive this storm. I once thought that you did as well." Snape's words was like a knife in Lucius' back.

_Who is he to talk about loss while he stands in my empty house? _Lucius thought, clenching his jaw.

"What have you lost in all of this…You, who played both sides until someone came out on top." Lucius spat, turning his back and striding towards the main stairway leading to the East Wing of the manor.

"I suppose you forgot about Lily Evans. But you never counted _Mudbloods _to be much of anything, did you, Lucius. A shame, really. That you will soon have to marry one yourself."

Lucius stopped mid step, not entirely registering the words that had just been uttered under his roof.

"_What did you say?_" Lucius hissed, turned his head back towards Severus.

"I came here to warn you. The Dark Lord will be announcing it tomorrow, and presenting you with the muggle born woman. I apologize, Lucius. That was…tactless on my p…"  
>"Severus, kindly exit my manor immediately." Lucius' voice snapped, cutting the man off mid-sentence. Neither of them moved.<p>

"Get the _fuck_ out"

Snape lowered his eyes in what Lucius took to be a accepting, although wounded expression. He turned on his heel and Lucius stayed completely still, other than clutching the pocket of his jacket, where his wand should have been. He waited until he heard the _crack _of Severus disappariting. In a rage he grabbed the closest thing he could find, an ornate, antique Murano glass vase that adorned the main entranceway to the Malfoy manor, and hurled it across the hall. It shattered into countless pieces, but Lucius felt no reprieve. Then went the small mahogany table on which the vase had once sat proudly.

Lucius continued until the liquor cabinet had been emptied of the entirety of its contents, and several priceless heirlooms lay strewn across the hall. At that time he slumped into the skewed armchair in front of the fireplace where the destruction had first began. The news was finally starting to sink in. This was to be his existence from now own. Less than a servant, a plaything to the Dark Lord. Humiliation after humiliation would be bestowed on him.

But this…Lucius would rather take his own life than destroy the purity of his family. How could he have deserved this? Perhaps Severus was right. There had been a time when they all could have turned back. But it was far too late. Lucius regretted his words spoken hastily and out of anger to his childhood friend. He regretted their entire interaction. But with anger and pain still circulating through his body, he could do nothing but ponder the man's warning. He didn't have much time, as there would undoubtedly be another meeting the following day in his very manor. Lucius would have to prepare himself for one final humiliation. The degradation of his family and bloodline.

Lucius stood from the chair and leaned against the mantle on the fireplace. If it was the last thing he did, he would wipe Voldemort off the face of the earth. And this Mudblood…he would have to figure out how to deal with that later.


	2. Chapter 1: A Life Sentence

A/N: Hey there! After much consideration and even more editing, I decided to change this chapter up a bit. We all know Lucius Malfoy, but it's Persephone's journey that needed a little bit more consideration. I would be interested in hearing what you think. The same applies as before, I own nothing except Persephone Demetrius. Please feel free to send a review my way or a message. I truly appreciate any and all input.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Lucius barely slept anymore. He had decided the insomnia must be an unfortunate by-product of having your entire family murdered in front of your eyes. Sleeping drafts didn't help him sleep however they did seem to give him a few blissful hours of thoughtlessness. He felt groggy from the potions, but as the sun rose and the windows were filled with light, cognizance returned to his tired eyes. Exhausted, Lucius dragged himself from his bed and began his morning ritual. He slid a dark shirt over his head and donned a pair slacks before slipping on his robes. His eyes were vacant and his mind pleasantly blank as he stared at himself in the mirror. After a moment of fussing with his hair and collar, Lucius noted how pale his face had become in the past few months. Between the shadows under his eyes and his gaunt countenance, he looked old for his age and his skin seemed stretched over his proud facial structure. The effect was a somewhat skeletal figure with jutting cheek bones staring back at him from within the mirror.

"_Ah ah ah, Lucius. Don't you want to live? Best let those traitors be" _

The memory entered his mind, the Dark Lord's voice a whisper in his ear. It wasn't a new day until he was somehow reminded that he had not been able to bury his wife and child, who had been left for days open to the elements in the rubble of Hogwarts.

Lucius forced his thoughts back to the situation at hand, which of course was his appearance. That tended to distract him from thoughts he would rather not dwell on.

When had he first started to look so sickly, he wondered. Perhaps it had been the day he had lost his wand. Anger blossomed in his proud heart as he remembered that day. Back when Narcissa and Draco were both alive and sitting beside him. In fear, surely, but alive.

"_I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter. No volunteers? Let's see...Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore."_

_ "My Lord?"_

_ "Your wand Lucius, I require your wand"_

Never take another wizard's wand in public, so the saying goes. There is usually a bit of innuendo involved there, but the emasculation is the same. Lucius licked his lips and slowly raised his hands to straighten the dark green cravat that decorated his neck, making sure it was tucked perfectly. He remembered the feeling of the wand slipping from his fingers as he fearfully glanced at a panic stricken Narcissa. With one last inspection of his reflection, Lucius exited his room and walked down the staircase into the main hall. He made his way to the dining room to find that a few Deatheaters had already assembled. It was not a surprise to have people coming and going in his home, though in no way was it welcome.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood on the far side of the table, and Lucius pondered how unfortunate it was that she had not been killed in the final battle of Hogwarts. Lucius had been sure that Molly Weasley had blasted the cursed woman to smithereens. But apparently, Lucius had no such luck. The woman looked at him with dark eyes, but did not say a word. For once in her bloody life she didn't seem to be cackling at his expense.

"Bellatrix."

"Lucius. The Dark Lord will be here within the hour." Lucius narrowed his eyes at the woman who was now sneering at him as she approached, her boot heels clicking on the wooden floors.

"I was informed this past evening by Severus." Lucius scoffed, somewhat pleased by the off guard look that appeared on Bellatrix's face before she regained composure. She raised an eye brow expectantly as she circled him. Her famous smirk was plastered on her face making her look profoundly deranged, in Lucius' opinion, and her actions reminded him of a predator playing with its prey.

"Oh, did he now?" she cooed mockingly, "And did dear Severus inform you of the topic of discussion?" Bellatrix pestered. She was flashing her teeth now, and Lucius got her message loud and clear.

_I know something you don't know. _He could almost hear her sing the words as if she were a petulant child. Who was he kidding, that is exactly what he thought of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lucius had a pretty good idea what was about to happen at this meeting. But for Severus' sake, he kept silent. He steeled himself, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to wipe that smug look off of Bella's face.

"No, he said it was some procedural work. Appointments to the ministry, and the reassignment of cells at Azkaban for the last of the rebels. Why, is there some tidbit that he left out?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, trying to glean if he was in fact, telling the truth. She seemed satisfied after a measure and continued, folding her arms in front of her.

"No, that…about covers it." She said before taking her seat by the head of the table. Lucius' lip curled as he watched Bellatrix take his seat. His attention was diverted however by the snap of several people appariting in the dining room. Severus was first, and gave Lucius a slight nod before striding over to his place near the head of the table. Lucius gulped in a dry throat and wondered if the Carrows, who had just apparited in, had heard it. Both of them looked at him with a look of reproach, as if he were an offending cockroach invading the halls of such an esteemed house. Mulciber and Yaxley appeared next, followed by a few younger faces that Lucius had not seen before. He wondered momentarily if they had been students in Hogwarts. He wondered if perhaps they had known Draco…

Lucius gave himself a little shake, trying to focus on the present. At this moment, dwelling on the past would be unadvisable.

The Deatheaters chatted lightly, but all maintained a distance from Lucius as if he were somehow plagued, not that Lucius really minded. The whole enterprise had turned a bit sour in his opinion.

'Something about losing everything can really do that to a man' Lucius thought bitterly as he looked at his uninvited guests with loathing.

Suddenly there was loud crack, and it had the same effect as a peal of thunder. The room went silent, and Lord Voldemort stood proudly in the doorway. It was something of a relief to see that Nigini was no longer by his side, but the man…creature was still a horror to behold. He glided in, his robes shadows behind him, his eyes gleaming red in the flicker of candle's flames. Several of the Deatheaters had taken seats when they had first arrived and were quickly clambering to their feet. Voldemort walked through the room, tracing his fingers along the long mahogany table with skeletal fingers in a way that sent shivers up Lucius' spine. Several of the Deatheaters shrank back as he walked by, and nothing was missed by his piercing eyes. When the Dark Lord's eyes met his own, glinting mischievously, Lucius felt the strong desire to retch. How angry he would be if he knew that his little surprise had already been revealed the previous night. Lucius broke eye contact and looked down at the table in front of him. But before he had looked away, he had seen a grin spread on the man's snake like features, and Lucius tried desperately not to let the familiar rage enter his mind. Instead, he kept his composure, clearing his throat softly instead.

"Thank you all for joining me on such short notice." The Dark Lord took his seat, and the rest of the room followed suit. Lucius looked back up to Severus, who gave him a sidelong glance before his dark eyes snapped back to the Dark Lord who began the meeting. One of the younger initiates took out a large book and quill and began taking notes, which seemed hideously out of place in the company of such people.

"Yaxley, how are the new Ministry appointments going? Any snags?" The Dark Lord sounded bored, as he usually did in these meetings. Lucius was growing increasingly unnerved since the Dark Lord's eyes were still pinned on him, his lips still holding the traces of a smirk.

Yaxley cleared his throat and stuttered through his report, mentioning that some of the offices were still hexed and cursed to keep the new employees out, and make** work as difficult as possible for the newly appointed deatheaters. Voldemort nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive fashion.

"I want it all to be dealt with within the week." Voldemort said flatly, taking out Lucius' wand and twirling it slightly. Lucius felt his blood run cold as he watched his wand in the hands of this monster, who in all rights had his own new Deathstick wand of his own. Shame filled every pore and Lucius tried to turn his thoughts back to the table. He would have to get a house elf to clean it again later. Malfoy hoped that the Dark Lord got images of Lucius telling off a few silly house elfs instead of what was truly in his mind.

"M'lord that will be quite impossible. Some of the wizards and witches have placed extensive charms on their rooms and desks, and without knowing exactly what kind of wards were made, it could take weeks…"

Yaxley was silenced by a look from the Dark Lord. "Well then, obviously, you will have to go to Azkaban and…_convince_ them to aid you. I will be most _displeased_ if it takes longer than that Yaxley. I await your report."

The young girl who had taken out the parchment and quill was scribbling furiously, and Lucius wanted to snatch the quill out of her hands and throw it across the room in a fit of insanity, but thought better of it and calmly waited.

"Severus, I have placed you in charge of the prisoners in Azkaban until you return to Hogwarts in September. Are the defenses up to par? We had to seriously damage the exterior of the prison the last time we paid a little visit there." Snape nodded before delivering his own report.

Lucius was no longer listening, and was trying desperately to think of random objects and memories rather than let his imagination run wild. The anger in his chest was a dull ache at first, and his attempts to think about having the tapestries in the room changed didn't stop the pressure from growing. His cold blue grey eyes bored into Voldemort, who seemed to be politely listening to Snape's report. The peripheries of Lucius' vision was turning red, and he could see himself in his mind's eye flaying the skin from Voldemort's arms with sweeps from his wand.

"Lucius, you seemed troubled. Everything alright?" Voldemort's voice slid through the silent hall, and Lucius was brought out of his thoughts of blood and torture. The question sounded so polite, but Lucius had the distinct impression that the Dark Lord was _teasing_ him.

"Of course, M'lord. I do believe I have just been feeling somewhat….unwell as of late." Lucius cleared his throat again, hoping to whatever higher power existed that Voldemort was unaware of his daydreams, which also consisted of the removal of several limbs. The Dark Lord smirked, and Lucius wondered if the man even needed to prod around in his brain to guess his intentions. Lucius looked back down at the table, his heart sinking as the Dark Lord took to his feet and glided around the table over to him. Lucius could feel his heart beating out of his chest as the Dark Lord made his way around the room but instead of slinking away, he set his jaw and straightened his back.

"Oh yes, Lucius. I am sure after the death of your family, there would be some…discomfort." The Dark Lord spoke directly into Lucius' ear. Lucius ground his teeth and clenched his fists until it felt as if they were going numb under the table. Voldemort gave a little chuckle and straightened his back before continuing around the table. No one took their eyes off the Dark Lord, some even going so far as to shrink back in fear of him until his shadow passed.

"Well, Lucius, I know just the thing to make you feel better. I have a little gift for you!" Lucius brought his eyes up from the table, hazarding a glance towards Severus, who seemed to purposely keep his eyes focused on Voldemort. The Dark Lord returned to the head of the table and leaned in towards Bellatrix. Lucius felt like his heart was dropping into his stomach, but he fought against his body to remain passive, unmoved.

"Bella my pet, would you be so kind to go fetch Lucius' gift?" Bella looked at Lucius with a manic smile and stood. She gave a somewhat exaggerated bow before quickly retreating out into the main hall. Lucius could feel sweat collecting on his forehead. He knew what was about to happen. Terror was filling his senses as he saw the event quickly approaching with or without his consent.

Persephone Demetrius awoke in a daze. She struggled to open her eyes as she became frightfully aware of the pain behind her eyes. It was as if someone had taken a hammer to her cerebellum. Persephone considered the possibility of having a concussion. The idea was shoved from her mind as she raised her head and attempted to make out her surroundings. It was dark, and it didn't help that she felt an incredible wave of dizziness join the clutter of things her body was slowly becoming aware of.

Wherever she was, it was dark. And it smelled like moisture and mold. Perhaps she was in a cellar of sorts? Slowly, with a great deal of protestation from her aching limbs and agonizing headache, Persephone raised herself to a seated position.

_'Wand'_ The word came out of nowhere and Persephone clutched at her robes, hoping that it still remained with her. Fear crept into the corners of her mind and Persephone tried desperately to keep calm and try to remember everything that had happened.

It had to have something to do with Order business.

The memories of the attack suddenly returned in a flash. The plan had been in place, and all the pieces had been set. But things rarely go according to plan.

Persephone rolled her shoulder painfully and remembered the curse that had hit her first, the one that had had her seeing stars and blotches of light after knocking her over an arm chair and into a bookcase in Molly Weasley's living room. The Order of the Phoenix had moved their headquarters from 21 Grimmauld Place in anticipation for this attack.

It was meant to be a trap, and Persephone had been proud of the plan. Their informant would tip the Deatheaters that there was some intelligence at the Burrow that would be under-protected. There were only supposed to be a few Deatheaters that showed up with Severus Snape, and Bellatrix Lestrange had not been previously thought to be part of that team.

Persephone remembered a few of the Order members shouting for them to fall back and abandon the plan. There had been no intelligence, so nothing to lose if they were to cut and run. Even the Weasleys had agreed to it beforehand. Flashes of red and green soared above her head as she had crawled towards the doorway and made her way to a crouching position.

Persephone remembered glancing at Snape when the Deatheater reinforcements showed up. Terror had flashed in his dark eyes, and then a look of determination had replaced it. He had pointed his wand at her and then…

Persephone pondered this last piece of information as she got to her feet. She swayed on her feet maintained equilibrium by placing a hand on the cool stone wall to her right.

Had Severus betrayed them? Persephone doubted it, considering how much he had helped them in the past few months after the death of Harry Potter. Though the Order had suspected his loyalty for a time, Severus had reestablished a connection with them, and Dumbledore's plan had been revealed through his memories to a select few. But Dumbledore's plan had failed and Snape was back to being the double agent that he had always been. In any case, Persephone had the distinct feeling that if Severus had not knocked her out, she would be dead instead.

Her eyes were adjusted as well as they could be, as there was little light entering from the bottom of a door in front of her. Persephone took a breath and took a few steps forward, running her fingers along the surface of the door to find a handle. Panic began to worm its way back into her head as she thought about the darkness, closing in on her. Persephone threw herself at the door but it didn't budge. There was a sound of a latch being lifted, and Persephone took a few steps back. When the light flooded in, she had to raise her arm to shield her eyes. A pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her out of the darkness, nails digging into her arms and dragging long red streaks as she struggled against the hands.

"You stupid Mudblood, come quietly or I will drag you out bound."

Persephone's eyes didn't need to adjust, she knew that voice anywhere. Bellatrix Lestrange. Persephone flailed as she became more accustomed to the light and clawed at the woman, trying to get proper leverage to do some real damage.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled gleefully and pushed Persephone to the ground. She flicked her wand and Persephone cried out in anguish. Ropes leapt from the end of Bellatrix's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around her arms and torso. Her arms were pressed against her sides. Persephone flailed, and it took a few moments before she was able to forcibly calm her breathing and realize that the ropes had been barbed. She could feel the hooks sinking through the cloth of her robes and into her skin. Persephone tried to lie still, which did seem to help a little bit. She glared up at Bellatrix who was still cackling gleefully.

"It's time for you to join the party, filth! Let's hope Severus was right, and there is some use keeping you alive. Me, I think we should torture you until you beg us to kill you. I think that would be good fun, don't you?"

"I think you must be certifiably mental." Persephone grinned and Bellatrix swung her boot into the woman's stomach. Bellatrix gave a hoot of glee when Persephone sputtered and coughed. Again the vines tightened.

"Well, unfortunately, I have to let the Dark Lord have his fun. Get up." Persephone felt the bonds loosen slightly, but when she didn't immediately stand, she felt Bellatrix grab a fistful of her hair and drag her to her feet. Persephone cried out as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she compelled herself to move forward one step at a time. After leaving the cellar and the small atrium, Bellatrix grabbed Persephone. The familiar feeling of being pressed hard from all directions was the only warning that she received that they were moving locations.

And suddenly, the world around them changed. Persephone's eyes darted around the great entrance hall that they had apparited into. Cream colored columns lined the hall on either side, leading to a set of staircases that curved upward onto a second story. Persephone looked at the pictures hanging on the walls, some of which were figures who stared at her with cold grey eyes and curled lips.

'Well this is certainly one way to make a girl feel welcome', Persephone thought for a moment before she was shoved forward by Bellatrix towards a doorway to her right. As they stepped through to the room, Persephone sucked in a breath of air. Before her was a giant table that could easily sit an entire council, and in this case it did. Her sapphire eyes darted to each face, Yaxley, Augustus Rookwood, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov…This was no laughing matter. These were part of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

'And speaking of the Dark Lord…'

The man himself stood behind Lucius Malfoy, who she recognized immediately. Persephone scowled as the Dark Lord's eyes met her own and she struggled against the bonds again, more to give her something to do while so many pairs of eyes focused on her.

"A gift…my lord?" Lucius whispered. Though quiet, Persephone noted that his voice did not waver. Persephone's eyes locked on the man, whose skin was a sallow hue. His eyes had a somewhat dull sheen as he looked at her, as if his mind wasn't totally there. Though he looked sickly, he still held himself like royalty, his back straight and not touching the back of his chair. His brow was furrowed and there was a light sheen of sweat gathering, but otherwise he looked passive and controlled, albeit uncomfortable.

Bellatrix poked Persephone in the back with her wand, urging her forward towards the seated Deatheaters. Antonin Dolohov stared at her gleefully, and Persephone felt red hot anger pulsing through her chest as she stared at the murderer. She remembered that sickly gleam. Persephone had seen it when Dolohov had stood over the body of Remus Lupin.

Persephone's focus shifted to the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy, who continued their conversation. She shuddered as the Dark Lord's eyes found hers again and gleamed in the light.

"Yes! I know that your house must be…so very lonely these days. All these empty rooms and passageways…" Voldemort's voice trailed off and Persephone could see Lucius' eyes harden for a moment. They seemed to have struck a chord with the man. "And you have been so _good_ lately. None can say that the Dark Lord is not generous."

Lord Voldemort extended his hand towards Persephone who again was prompted by a swift and painful jab to move forward. She struggled against the bonds, feeling the razor sharp points digging into her shoulders and arms. Bellatrix grabbed a handful of her strawberry blond curls, and began to drag her forward. When they approached the Dark Lord, Bellatrix kicked Persephone's feet from under her and brought her to her knees.

"My Lord?" Persephone flicked her eyes from the Dark Lord to Lucius and then back again.

"Lucius, I am sure you remember how the rebels have been fighting against our control so pointlessly? Meet Persephone Demetrius, up and comer for the Order of the Phoenix, and leader of the current resistance."

From the look on his face, Persephone guessed that no, he did not recognize her. He didn't answer Voldemort, and the muscles in his jaw were tight, as if he were biting back a response of some sort. The look on the Dark Lord's face was one of insane glee, and he took a few steps towards her.

Persephone shrank back as he put his skeletal hand into her hair, pulling a few of her curls from her head and letting them slip through his fingers.

"Beautiful little Mudblood, isn't she Lucius?"

Feeling the strong desire to be sick all over Voldemort's boots, Persephone instead turned her head and spat on the ground before him before looking up at him with a narrowed gaze.

There was an audible intake of breath from the deatheaters who awaited their master's response. Voldemort did not disappoint, and raised a wand in a flourish, calling out, "_Crucio_!"

The pain was so deep, it seemed to penetrate every fiber of her being. It felt like the nerves of her body were on fire as hot stabs of pain dragged themselves across her skin. Persephone no longer knew where she was. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. Time was irrelevant, and she had no idea how long she writhed on the cold floor, unconsciously screaming the whole while. Bones felt like they were breaking, only to be broken again.

And then, it stopped. It seemed that the bonds that had previously held her had been removed, but she was equally as incapacitated. Persephone had felt the Cruciatus Curse before, but never had it been so blindingly painful. Hot angry tears streamed down her face and she turned her body to face away from the crowd, shame filling her as she heard the laughter of the Deatheaters filling the room. Persephone brought her limbs towards herself, entering into the fetal position as her body continued to ache and burn and she attempted to calm her breathing.

The chuckles died down and there was a small sound of someone clearing their throat nervously.

"Though I appreciate the gift my lord, I daresay a Mudblood's company is not…pleasing to me."

The statement, which came undoubtedly from the lips of Lucius Malfoy were followed by silence yet again. Rage flickered through the pain, and Persephone slowly sat up to face the table again, only to find that all of the eyes in the room were pointed at Lucius. For the first time, there was a glint of terror in those cool eyes, and Persephone noted quietly that his eyes darted towards another member of the congregation before returning to the Dark Lord. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and took a few steps towards Lucius.

"But my dear Lucius, don't you see the great honor I am bestowing upon you? I am asking you, my trusted servant to keep this _rebel_ under your close supervision. She's quite lovely isn't she Lucius?"

Persephone forced herself not to speak. Though she had several expletives she wanted to throw Voldemort's way, she was quite fond of being alive, and this was not the opportune time to let her temper get the best of her. She quite literally bit her lip with a great deal of force.

"Why don't you take a closer look, Lucius? Take a look at your _prize_" Voldemort grabbed Lucius by his shoulder, forcing him up and walking him a few steps closer to Persephone. She began to scramble back, using her freed limbs to propel her a few feet before the Dark Lord raised the wand, causing her to soar up into the air. She felt like she was being stretched slightly, and though she ordered her body to struggle, she could do nothing as she turned slowly in the air. She had the distinct feeling that she was being put on display for the Deatheaters. Persephone could only move her eyes, and they darted from one Deatheater to the next. When her eyes met Severus' she could see that his brow was knitted in concern, and his gaze was even darker than usual. He shook his head, almost imperceptibly, and Persephone wondered what he was urging her not to do. Resist? Struggle? Yeah, fat chance of that.

When the humiliating display ended, she was lowered to her feet, facing Lucius and the Dark Lord. Persephone felt her knees ready to give out and tried to straighten herself. The Dark Lord looked utterly pleased with himself and lowered his wand before addressing her.

"My dear Persephone, let me introduce you to your new….husband."

Persephone blinked. Her previously tight control of emotions snapped and she opened her mouth to respond, but was promptly cut off by Lucius Malfoy.

"My Lord, I am perfectly capable of watching the girl without…"

"That's enough Lucius. I want to keep her close by, you see." The Dark Lord waved his hand dismissively at Lucius before continuing. "And it is mutually beneficial, you being so _lonely_ these days. I know that my most _loyal_ servant would do nothing to disappoint his master."

Persephone stood in shock as she began to realize that Lucius had truly lost his position among the Deatheaters. Disgust was plastered all over his face, and he looked as if he wanted to argue this decision, but was intelligent enough, or cowardly enough to hold his tongue. There were a few chuckles from the table, and Lucius turned his head sharply. His eyes glared burning holes into Yaxley in particular, who seemed unnerved from this sudden look and glanced off in a random direction in a fashion that might have been considered comical if the tension in the room wasn't so palpable.

Persephone could hold her tongue any longer.

"I would rather die than marry that pure-blooded supremacist pig!" Persephone felt all the eyes in the room flash to her. Even Voldemort turned towards her, raising an eyebrow as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. He flicked his wand again, and Persephone felt herself thrown across the table, taking with her some china plates and a large silver candelabra that had adorned the center of it. She slid across its expanse and then was launched off the side. Regret momentarily entered her mind as she hit the cold stone floor face first. She felt her nose crack and she cried out from the pain.

A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her from the ground. She was unable to walk at the moment, her legs jelly and her head spinning. Persephone could feel her legs dragging behind her as she was brought back towards the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy. The hands that carried her disappeared and she unceremoniously fell to a heap on the ground.

Persephone wished she had her wand. The comfort would have been nice, and she would have gladly started throwing curses across the room. She stirred on the ground, defiantly getting to her feet. She stared daggers at Lucius, even as she swayed on the spot.

'Marry me to Malfoy? This has got to be a joke' she thought as she brought her robes up to wipe the blood that was dripping from her nose.

"Now that Ms. Demetrius has learned to hold her tongue for the moment, what do you say Lucius? Will you accept my gift?" Persephone held her breath, wishing that Malfoy would just say no so that they could just kill her and be done with it.

Lucius' cool grey eyes met hers for a moment, and she knew his answer even before it passed his lips.

"Of course, My Lord. You have my obedience." The Dark Lord sneered, and Persephone felt her knees going weak again. She attempted to balance herself by grabbing the back of one of the empty dining chairs, but Bellatrix had found her way over and kicked the chair out, leaving Persephone on the floor yet again.

Filled with rage, Persephone scrambled to her feet and dove at Bellatrix, taking her down by the waist and getting on top of her. The woman's dark eyes were wide, and Persephone sneered as she punched the woman in the face. Satisfaction filled her, but it was momentary.

A spell was rocketed straight into her back and the familiar sensation of white hot knives filled her again. She pushed herself away from Bellatrix blindly, feeling her limbs contorting into painfully impossible positions. Her head was spinning, and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as her mind was twisted with agony. She could hear someone speaking, but she couldn't focus on the words. In a moment, she was sure she was going to go insane.

'Please let me die…I just want to die, and then this will be over' Her thoughts were like a mantra. 'If I die, the pain will stop…please let me die…"

The pain did stop. But Persephone Demetrius was not dead.

"Let me kill that filthy Mudblood my lord…" Bellatrix's voice echoed through the room, and Persephone opened her eyes. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Persephone clambered to her feet, feeling somewhat accomplished even though she was now seeing bright spots in her vision and she could hear a high pitched tone in both of her ears. Lucius' eyebrows were raised, Severus looked mortified. Several of the other Deatheaters were exchanging concerned expressions.

"Put your wand down, Bellatrix."

"But My Lord…"

"I said down, Bellatrix. Do not make me repeat myself."

Bellatrix did what was asked of her and she wiped her hand across her face crossly.

The Dark Lord waved his wand at the table, sending the Deatheaters scrambling as the table propelled itself across the floor, clearing out the middle of the room. Chuckling softly, he glided past the Deatheaters and raised his hands.

"Well, why don't we make the happy event official? This seems like a good time and place for the lovely couple." A bit of movement caught her eye and Persephone looked at one of the walls. There was a picture of an elderly man with snowy white hair and piercing blue eyes. The portrait looked mortified, but if he could speak, he chose at this moment not to.

The Deatheaters closed in and Yaxley cackled gleefully. Dolohov and Rookwood each grabbed one of Persephone's arms and dragged her forward. Persephone began to struggle violently, and she glanced at Lucius Malfoy, who looked like he swallowed a blast ended skrewt. His cheeks were nearly translucent now, and he stumbled forward after a beckoning gesture from the Dark Lord. He carefully retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat from his face in a somewhat mechanical movement.

"No, I refuse! Let me go!" Persephone shouted, trying to wrench her arms from the two men. They didn't budge, even when Persephone dug her heels into the floor. Her actions didn't slow them down, and she was pulled towards the Dark Lord who stood before them like a dark priest, his wand raised in the air.

"You look a bit overdressed for this occasion, Ms. Demetrius. Come, let us help you with that." Voldemort nodded to Dolohov, who raised his own wand and slashed it, causing part of the girl's robes to fall upon the floor. Persephone flinched horribly, but remained completely still, closing her eyes and taking a measured breath. Her shoulder and neck were now completely exposed, and Voldemort nodded again. Dolohov slashed again, and part of the middle of her robes was ripped from her, leaving a red mark as if she had burned her with his magic. Another slash, and there was barely enough to be considered clothing. The chuckles continued and Lucius raised his chin, looking down at the woman in front of him. Something akin to pity entered his gaze but only for a moment.

"Perfect. Thank you for that. Now, Ms. Demetrius, _bow _to your new husband. I would say curtsey, but you don't seem to have the clothing for that kind of thing." Yaxley barked out a laugh louder than the others, causing the Dark Lord to roll his eyes slightly. Persephone sneered at Voldemort.

"You'll have to make me." Persephone snarled, crossing her arms in defiance.

"I said, _bow_"

Persephone struggled against the force that pushed on her, but there was nothing she could do.

'If only I had my wand…' She thought, an angry tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at the floor.

"She's feisty, isn't she, Lucius? I am sure she will give you _endless _pleasure in the coming happy future." Persephone was allowed to straighten, and Voldemort snatched both of their hands, placing Lucius' above hers. He raised the wand, conjuring a long black cloth which quite literally bound the two of them together.

"Now, with this spell, I bind you in matrimony." As Voldemort continued, Persephone met Lucius' eyes. Her pink lips were pursed in a frown, and her hand itched. She wanted nothing more than to snatch her hand from him. He was scowling right back at her, his lip curling hatefully.

'Yeah, yeah Malfoy. You think YOU are having a bad day'

"Aren't you going to kiss your wife, Lucius?" Voldemort said quietly, gaining a few more hoots from the Deatheaters. Persephone groaned and took half a step back. Lucius passed his gaze over a few of the Deatheaters, his expression unchanging. He sniffed irately and grabbed the back of the Persephone's neck, bringing her towards him and pressing a short, hard kiss against her lips, which were clamped shut just as tightly as his own. He pulled away and stepped back, raising his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Her eyes watched his actions and then flickered to the floor.

"To the happy couple!" Voldemort said gleefully, catching Lucius' eyes with his own, and smiling sadistically. The room erupted in laughter and clapping, the false wedding proving to be quite the spectacle. Voldemort grabbed Lucius' arm and brought him close, causing the room to go silent again.

"Aren't you going to thank me, Lucius?"

The silence hung in the air and only Bellatrix was unable to hold back a cackle of glee, delighting in her cousin's position. Lucius' eyes flicked towards Persephone who was also watching him expectantly, and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you, my lord."


End file.
